Something She Never Expected
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: He waits until she's fast asleep to make his soundless move.He walks around the dark streets of Corusant to meet the one person she never expected.Set between Attack of the clones And Revenge of the Sith. Anakin Skywalker/Sola Naberrie. Mature Themes.


Something she never expected

By Annabelle rose 22

summary: He waits until she's fast asleep to make his soundless move. He walks around the dark coruscant to meet the one person he knows she never expected.

Pairing: Anakin/ Sola

Authornotes: Okay. So this is my first time writing this fic in this category of course and it was a hell of a challenge. I had been in love with star wars since forever and this idea had popped into my head about one of my favorite characters, Anakin Skywalker/ Darth Vader,So I hope that it was worth writing and I hope you enjoy it.

Also this story takes place between Attack of the Clones Cross over a little over to revenge of the sith. Just think of what Anakin looked like in the thrid film and you won't have a problem.

P.s: This is about him and his secret affair he has on Padme.

Enjoy.

* * *

It's nightfall darker than usual on Coruscant. Anakin Skywalker lays in bed restless. It's not normal for him to be restless like this especially after a day he just had. Teaching the younglings the Jedi ways with Master Yoda was very stressful compare to past days,and accompanying long-term missions with his former master General,Qbi-Wan Kenobi to look for the whereabouts of General grievous was like an endless search. He turns his attention towards His wife Padme Amidala as she lies beside him in a peaceful sleep. He is thankful that she is resting peacefully, far away to a distant dream...

Unaware of what he's about to do.

Anakin waits until she is fully asleep to make his move. Getting up from the bed, he made his way to retrieve his clothing and Jedi robes. He hate doing this to his Padme.

He knows that what he's about to do she never expected.

Making his way out to the living room, he walks by as C-3po comes out from the balcony.

''Master Sywalker,'' he asked as he walks towards him. ''Is everything okay? Milady need anything ?''

''No.'' Anakin replies, ''she's fine. I'm Going for a walk 3po. Don't wake Padme. I will return as soon as I can.'' he puts his hood over his head and walks out the door stepping inside his speed cruiser and flying in the air. He can't think to imagine what his mistress had planed.

Walking to the dark streets of coruscant, he can see the dirty and deceitful things down the streets but ignores it and continues walking, going to the bar to see her the one that makes him feel for some reason whole.

The one that somehow resembles his beloved Padme...

To him is better than his beloved Padme.

Anakin makes his way inside the crowded sports and tavern trying to find his way to the bar for a seat. Sitting down he get the Bartender's attention ordering him to bring him a drink. In a matter of moments,the Bartender returns with a green smokey substance and hands it over to him, which he gladly swallowed. Anakin looks around the crowd looking at the people and the fun that they having not having a care in the world but he's looking for a certain someone. A female that is not his wife but very close to her.

He can sense her coming from out the shadows waiting for him.

Taking a last swallow of his drink he tips the Bartender and makes his way outside at the place where they always meet...

In the club's back alley.

''You're late.''

She's there leaning against the alley way. her lips were painted red as sin and wrapped in a crimson makes his way toward her.

''I didn't think you would come.''

The brown-eyed brunette smiled. ''Well, you know me, I can't stay away for long.'' leaning off the alley wall, she walked closer to the handsome Jedi, wrapping her arms around him in an embrace. ''Oh you don't have any idea how much I miss you.''

''Sola...''

She pressed her index between his lips... ''Shh, I don't want to talk at least not here.'' Sola takes his hand in hers. ''Come we must go some place quiet while the nights young.''

Flashback:

Anakin feels vulnerable when he's with her, this older but beautiful woman who made him melt. The first time he saw her when he escorted Padme to her home plant Naboo. He will never forget The way she was staring at him so intensely at times when her sister wasn't looking. The way Anakin had fallen over her spell; thinking of her everyday day and night, secretly image himself making love to her when he's with Padme. Sometimes he hated to actually admit to himself that he was losing interest with Padme,wanting to leave but he couldn't. Feeling like a heartless bastard, he believed she was the only link to get to the one person he would die for. Her touch was like electricity to him as Sola held his hand gently pulling him down the street going to their place where no one not even master Yoda would knew.

Sola on the other hand was also very unhappy in her marriage. In the beginning she felt what she thought was love. She had a loving husband and two beautiful her husband leaves most of the time for business leaving her and the girls alone at that time, Sola turned to her parents since her sister Padme was living in Coruscant. Sola was shocked one day when she was in town for a surprise visit. Sola remembered crystal clear that day when she first lay her eyes on Anakin Skywalker,it felt like the room stand still. She remembered teasing Padme on whether or not Anakin was her boyfriend and padme scoffing at her for bringing up a ridiculous remark even though Sola knew it was true When Anakin wasn't looking. There were moments when Padme wasn't looking that Sola knew that Anakin was making quick glances towards her. she remembered that night when they stayed over, Anakin was restless staring up into the beautiful moon sky,thinking. Sola had walked up to him finding herself more curious about the then nineteen year old padawan seeing the sadness in her eyes. She was thankful that the others including her sister were asleep, when she leaned in and kissed Anakin passionately on the lips. Anakin didn't flinch he didn't pulled away all he wanted to do is to take his mind off of the nightmares that he had about this Mother...

She remember the harsh grunts ,moans, and whispered that were coming out their mouths when she took his virginity, claiming him...

Anakin had been Sola' though He and Padme are secretly married, he's hers...

And He knows it.

Walking inside the room there were soft sounds of romantic music playing and soft candles glint forming the sweet smell of strawberries and lilac in the air. He knew that when they has secret meetings with Sola, she always have passion for smells especially the sweet kind. That's what he loved most about her, not only by her beauty but her taste in smell.

Anakin was so memorized by the beauty of the candles and roses that he didn't notice Sola wrapping her hands around him. Her Hands opening letting his Jedi robes, letting falling to the floor, resting on the waistband of his trousers.

''Do you like the room? I had it made special... for us,'' She whispered against his ear. Anakin gives into her words as she felt those hands slowly easing their way down further to his most private area.

''Sola...''Anakin moaned as he felt her hands gently grab his erection.

''Yes,Master?'' she asked husky. How he loved her to call him that. She knows that turns him on even more.

''I...''he couldn't barely get his words out as Sola hand began to stroke him slowly.

Anakin could hear to chuckle fall from her lips. ''You have no idea how much I want you right now.''

''I thought you wanted to talk. It seems silly to play now, does it?''

''Play now,'' she whispered leaning down to nip at his earlobe Her hands stroking him even faster now, begging to milk him so she could have a taste of him. Anakin finds himself moaning uncontrollably at the friction.

''Do you want to come, Master Skywalker?'' Sola's lips trailed to the hallow of his neck trailing her tongue down his pulse point as she pushed his trousers to his feet so she could have a better feel of him. In a matter of moments,he announced his orgasm coming onto the floor and on her hand.

''Good boy,'' Sola whispered. holding Him steady around his waist to keep him from falling but she manges to wrap her tongue around his essence filled fingers admiring his taste...

Bittersweet.

Her fingers were gone and Anakin lays still on the bed naked from the waist down trying to catch his eyes he could hear sudden movements from around the room. he smiled thinking of what tricks or surprises Sola has up her sleeve. After seconds of hearing shuffling feet and the sound of what appears to be discarding of clothing. Finally when Anakin realized he was able to breathe normal, he sat up and opened his eyes to find Sola seated in a chair from across him. She was wearing a red grown that barely covered anything. Her legs parted hanging on the chair legs and her hand slowly going down to her moist opening rubbing her clit softly as Anakin stared with wanting eyes.

''Tell me Anakin,she began breathlessly feeling tingles all over her body. ''Does my Sister know that you came to see me?''

Anakin stares as sola made horizontal movements to her clit running her tongue against her lips. ''No.''

''No?''

Anakin swallows a lump in her Thoat knowing that she wanted a straight answer.

''No She doesn't. Padme suspects nothing.''

Sola smiles loving the sounds of those words. ''Culeless. It's funny that she's so blind by love, she doesn't have a clue.''

''And you?'' Anakin begins trying to hard not to concentrate on the beautiful woman who is touching herself in front of him. ''Does you husband know?''

''You know just as well as I do that my husband doesn't stay around me to notice.''She sighs as she rubs herself faster. Anakin begins to become harder and it's starting to hurt. Standing up, he walks over to her. Lifting her up in his arms and carrying her to the bed staring into each other's eyes.

Sola placed her index finger against his lips to hush him. ''I don't want to talk about my husband or my sister. They don't suspect a thing and that's all that matters.''

Kissing him with passion, Anakin's hands made their way down to unbutton her grown his perfect lips takes a nipple between his teeth.''Oh Anakin,''she breathed.''I need you inside me.''

Trying to take off the rest of his clothing, he stands in front of her, he's fucking beautiful almost the same as he was when they first made love. Anakin walks up to her and she slowly kissed down his toned chest,looking up at him with a smile that could break him into a million pieces .

Anakin doesn't want her to wait for him any longer. Giving his cock a few strokes, he positioned himself at her entrance and groaned as they became one. Anakin began to move slowly and tenderly just as Sola had taught him that long ago. he smiled remembered that night when he was a little nervous the first time and telling him. ''it's okay. think of it as like a warm up. to get adjust to the feeling and enjoy it for a few moments.''

Soon,Sola was moaning with lust as Anakin pounded in her harder slamming his hips against her creating a rhythm of skin meeting skin. He leaned down and tenderly kiss her breasts as he continued to fuck her ruthlessly against the mattress begging for a release. In a matter of moments, he feels himself tighten and her inner muscles clenching around him and they came calling out each other names. Anakin has no bit of energy and he falls on top of her in a complete sweat. Feeling her hands running through his brown hair staying like this until early dawn.

Walking up from his slumber, he give Sola one last kiss before moving out of the bed to put his clothes on and walking out the door.

Sola hates it when he leaves. she lays down on her pillow crying softly wishing he could stay with her forever.

And Anakin wished he could do the same thing.

Early morning, he returns quietly closing the door and laying beside to his beloved Padme. She had slept in the same place since he left and he's relieved that she doesn't know nor suspect a thing.

* * *

Well, there it is. Let me know what you think. also I am open for any request so if you guys have any ideas,let me know in reviews!


End file.
